


soft morning sunlight

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badly Named Pets, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pets, Puns as Dog Names, waaaay to fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentarou pauses at the bathroom door, and watches as the soft morning sunlight filter through the curtains, illuminating dust particles that dance slowly through the air, before it lights up Shigeru, sending his light brown hair afire and making the drool running down his chin gleam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft morning sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day 5: domestic ~~/date~~

Shigeru is not a morning- never has, never will. Kentarou, on the other hand, is probably the most morning person- _ever_. He wakes up at 5:30, regularly; goes for a jog with their dog; takes a shower and has breakfast ready before Shigeru is even willing to consider getting out of bed. It’s insane, but it ends up working out pretty well for them, because Shigeru gets back before Kyoutani does and makes dinner for both of them.

Today, it’s Sunday, but that doesn’t change anything. Kyoutani still wakes up at the sort of time Shigeru not-so-fondly calls “ass-crack o’clock”. He goes for a run with their rescue dog whose name, after much debate, is Ramen. Yeah, that’s right: Ramen. Kentarou sighs every time he has to say it.

Kentarou pauses at the bathroom door, and watches as the soft morning sunlight filter through the curtains, illuminating dust particles that dance slowly through the air, before it lights up Shigeru, sending his light brown hair afire and making the drool running down his chin gleam. Then Shigeru rolls over and releases a loud snore and Kentarou has to leave before he wakes him up with his giggles.

Shigeru campaigned for Hairy Paw-ter and then later, after Kentarou argued the pun would probably be lost on the majority of people they met, Admiral Van Woof. Ramen was a compromise.

Kentarou shakes his head, smiling fondly at the memory. Shigeru tends to be a very serious person but something about a dog made him considerably less so.

Shigeru is still fast asleep by the time Kentarou gets back, so he sets out food for Ramen and gets started on their own breakfast.

At around 8- which is pretty early for him- Shigeru shuffles into the kitchen. His eyes are still half closed and his hair sleep-ruffled. There’s a bit of toothpaste along his cheek that Kentarou wipes away with a fond smile. “Morning.” he says softly.

“Ugh,” Shigeru replies articulately. He kisses Kentarou gently and accepts the proffered mug of coffee.

By the time Kentarou is finished cooking, Shigeru is fully awake.As he slides a plate in front of him, Shigeru catches Kyoutani’s wrist and kisses his hand. “Good morning,” he says, smiling.

“Good morning,” Kentarou returns, fondly. He drops a quick kiss on the top of Shigeru’s head and then sits across from him.

They eat their breakfast quietly, legs tangled together and smiles soft, and Kentarou reminds himself of that thought he had the very first time he looked into Shigeru’s eyes and felt at home: _With him, I can take anything the world throws our way_.

Ramen, sensing the sappy thoughts running through both of his humans’ minds, chooses then to step on the edge of his water bowl, knocking it over and sending water everywhere.

“RAMEN!” Kentarou and Shigeru yell together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> late and short as usual *finger guns*


End file.
